


Sinners: A Prologue

by ZoroastersLilNerd



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nightclub, Polyamory, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoroastersLilNerd/pseuds/ZoroastersLilNerd
Summary: Zo is working at the club, again, when two beautiful strangers emerge from the crowd.





	

_All you sinners stand up sing hallelujah._

Zoroaster stood behind the bar and hummed along to the music as he poured drinks. It was Ladies' Night at the club so it was cosmos and blueberry martinis and house specials galore. Orange creamsicle shots that coated the drinker’s lips and chins in sticky residue. Tequila shots that left plates of salt and limes on the bar which he swept into a trashcan nearby. The top three buttons of Zo’s wine red shirt were left undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He dropped some empty glasses into the dishwater. The women cooed for his attention and he would flash a dazzling smile and singles dropped on the bar next to the empties. His warm brown eyes melted the women's hearts and the ice in their glasses. Men weren't resistant to his charms either. Those who were getting drinks for their dates lamented over missing the game and he would nod with his head towards the back, where a single flat screen was showing Arsenal serve crush the souls of whoever they were playing this week. A thumbs up or a grateful looks were nice, but the real perk was just that little bit of extra cash. Some men were less interested in sports and more in the bartender himself. They would flock and fawn, doting on him at the edge of the bar. He would return their affections with winks and jokes, a crooked smile and the quirk of an eyebrow, but never with his phone number.

_Show praise with your body_   
_Stand up, sing Hallelujah_

His eyes swept across the dance floor. Groups of friends, couples, and singles pairing off filled the room. Every person in some state of intoxication: drugs, alcohol, or the music. Bodies moving together with wild abandon. He ran his hands through his curls and wiped down his work space. A knock against his elbow as another body moved by reminded him that he wasn't alone. His barback was a skinny guy named Jacopo who was working at the club more for fun and to supplement his other interests. Often, he would drop his arm around Zo's shoulder or waist, and flirt with him. A display mostly for the ladies and their tips rather than anything meaningful towards Zo. And so the older man tolerated it, for about the same reasons. Right now, Jacopo was leaning across the bar, hands in the hair of a handsome patron as he spoke only as loud as he had to to try to get some outside work for the end of his shift.

Zo rolled his eyes. While he dabbled in freelancing, prostitution wasn't his personal pastime of choice. Although he'd never reveal Jacopo, he tolerated his colleague's work. Everyone had to make ends meet somehow. Although a guarantee of work was also a guarantee of other base pleasures for him, and that was something Zo felt a twinge of jealousy over. The pulse of the music and the total atmosphere were leaking into his veins. It had been too long since he'd had any memorable pleasures with another person, but at the same time he had to be drawn to a person. 

Again, his eyes drifted across the dance floor and the earthquake of bodies gyrating and reacting into and against each other. Hands on hips and waists. Heads buried in the necks of others. Legs entwining. His stomach tightened and his mind wandered. His heart pounded at the flashes of men and women together. What he would give to be between such bodies. He shook his head and came back into the real world. Glancing down at the bar, a pair of piercing blue eyes stared back at him. Two sets of them, in fact.

_And if you can't stop shaking, lean back_   
_Let it move right through ya—Hallelujah_

Zo felt a shiver move through his body. A young man and woman, almost the same age, appeared to be peering into his soul. Their cherub faces were betrayed by the wild grins that they broke into when he finally saw them.

"Look Nico, someone's awake." The auburn haired beauty remarked.

"It's about damn time, too, Vanessa." The blonde boy agreed.

Zoroaster eyebrows lifted, intrigued by these two babes giving him sass. "Well, what will it be, then my darlings? Hopefully I can make it in time for you to graduate." The energy of the two in front of him was something familiar. He was sure he'd seen them in here before, but this was the first time their presence had gotten under his skin. The way they glanced at each other and then at him. It was like they were admiring a puppy in a pet store window, even though he was at least five years older than they were.

Nico scowled, while Vanessa's smile only grew wider. "Three shots of whiskey." Her blue eyes played across the bartender's arms, as well as him tall and muscular frame. "What's your name?" She added, inquisitive and unashamed.

Zo noticed himself being noticed and one corner of his mouth pulled up in his signature crooked grin. "Zoroaster," he took her hand and kissed it playfully, "The pleasure is mind." He turned back to pick up the cheapest whiskey they had, pulling three glasses down and placing them on the bar. The translucent liquid sloshed in the bottle as he turned it upside down and the amber poured into the glasses. The redhead had slipped a five onto the bar and he took it, ready to drop the change into the tip jar, but the two were still there when he returned, shots not yet drunk.

Nico gave Vanessa a shy side-eye and she smirked knowingly. They shared an entire conversation between themselves without even speaking. The young woman held a shot out to Zoroaster as he dropped the coin on the bar. "Oh darn, it looks like our third mate has disappeared. Why don't you join Nico and I in a toast?" Her eyes glistened like crystals and her pale skin glowed in the dark club. For a moment, she and Nico seemed set apart from everything happening. Like angels from another world. Or demons. 

He reached out for the glass and picked it up, something he would not normally do on the clock (at least not in front of another employee, especially a snitcher like Jacopo). The two in front of him mesmerized Zo, though, and he didn't want to regret a beautiful opportunity. "I would be honored to join such a fine couple such as yourselves."

Again, Nico and Vanessa exchanged glances. "We're not a couple, mate." He grinned and clinked his glass against Zo's and Vanessa's before tapping it on the bar and making eye contact with Zo. As the blonde tipped his head back and downed the shot, the bartender watched his curls flip around his head like a young lion's mane. There was certainly an invitation in his curious blue eyes. Vanessa brought him out of it when she clinker her glass against his as well and they swallowed together. A moment of pitch down the throat, burning, and then Zo really felt their spell settle over him.

Vanessa leaned across the bar. "We may not be a couple, but we are very good at sharing, Mr. Zoroaster." Her flushed face and the deep pink of her lips made Zo weak. He leaned on the shelf behind him with his fingers in the belt loops of his jeans, a distinct tightening there. Nico saw Zo's reaction and his arm around Vanessa's waist tightened, and his breath rose in anticipation.

The crooked smile became a devilish grin across Zoroaster's face. "Please, call me Zo."  He reached out a hand to rest on the young man's on the bar. His fingers played across the knuckles. He could feel Jacopo's eyes glaring daggers in his back. Tonight it would be his turn to have strangers call his name.

_Say your prayers_   
_Say your prayers_   
_Say your prayers_

 

 

 


End file.
